


jUnJoU dIsAsTeR

by rosesweetchild



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: F/M, Fuyuhiko needs to stop and get some help., Inspired by many good people on the best discord server ever, Seems to have a life of it's own, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesweetchild/pseuds/rosesweetchild
Summary: Kamijou Hiroki has a secret. A horrible secret.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko, Usami Fuyuhiko/Kamijou Hiroki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. A Crack Night's Passing

“What do you mean you slept with my father?” 

Akihiko looked like he was about to faint. 

Hiroki felt like sinking through the floor. He had slept with somebody. His aching hips were proof of that. He also had other proof, but he was trying not to remember. Or the waves of pleasure he’d felt. Repeatedly. Oh, and how he had he moaned. Loudly. He’d never live through the embarrassment. Who had he spent the night with? That was blurry. Except no. It really wasn’t. He just wished it were. But Akihiko didn’t have to know that.

“I’m not really sure,” Hiroki lied through his teeth.

“You’re not _sure_???” 

“I had a couple of drinks before I got to your house and then I drank more. I don’t really remember.” 

“Okay, first, that’s not my house! Second, how can you not remember something like that?” 

“I just don’t and who cares if it’s not your house. You knew what I was talking about and you told me you’d be there!” 

“I said I was dropping by to talk to Tanaka and pick up some books in the afternoon. How long did you think I was going to be there? You know I try to avoid the place.” 

“I didn’t realize.” 

Hiroki frowned and blushed. He should have never told Akihiko anything. 

And what if he slept with the man? It was just one night. With the father of the man he loved. Was it bad that he liked it so much?

It was, wasn’t it.

Hiroki hadn’t really been thinking clearly when he decided on a whim to see if Akihiko was still home after he’d indulged in three highballs at his parents’ house. He had come for dinner and decided to stay the night, but his parents went to bed at 8pm. He was feeling restless and Akihiko was such a jerk and Hiroki was an idiot. Why did he have to fall for someone who couldn’t love him? 

_Why?_

The next thing he knew he was putting on his coat and shoes because it was high time he found Akihiko and confronted him. That gorgeous idiot had clearly said he was spending the day at Usami Manor or whatever that ridiculously large place is called. 

He was smirking as he power-walked over to the Usami Mansion. Thirty minutes later he was standing in the entryway out of breath. The nice butler invited him in saying Akihiko would come shortly. Except he probably hadn’t said that, because the tall handsome middle-aged man who entered the room was not him. He was dressed in suit pants with a blouse that was tucked in but halfway unbuttoned. 

He had a deep voice and was strangely attractive. Hiroki secretly had a thing for older men with deep voices. Maybe he was one of Akihiko’s uncles. 

“Tanaka mentioned you were looking for Akihiko. Unfortunately, I’m the only one home at present.” 

Hiroki tried to place the man. He also attempted not to stare at the man’s chest. And failed. He looked so toned. For an older guy that is. 

“I’m Akihiko’s father, Fuyuhiko.” 

No. Hiroki had not been drooling over Akihiko’s father. 

“So, Hiro-kun, how do you know Akihiko?” 

Oh. Yeah. This was the guy who knew nothing about Akihiko and by extension nothing about his friends. He might have a gorgeous chest but what an idiot! 

“Eh, I’ve only been your neighbor for the last ten years. I’ve known him since we were kids.” 

“Oh sorry, sorry. I didn’t realize.” _Probably because you were never home, asshole._

What was Hiroki doing drinking wine and eating strawberry cake with Akihiko’s father? He should have made his escape right away, but the discussion was going so well. Fuyuhiko was surprisingly knowledgeable about literature for a business executive. He even understood Hiroki’s pain; how literature was so misunderstood and treasured by so few. 

Fuyuhiko was the first to initiate contact. Out of nowhere he mussed up Hiroki’s hair. 

“You’re actually quite handsome, Hiro-kun. You seem so… passionate.” 

Shit. His voice was arousing. Hiroki needed to leave. As in right now. No no no. That didn’t mean getting up and smirking while sitting on Fuyuhiko’s lap. Why was he doing this? He was possessed. By something. Some strange devil. He continued smirking and stared at the older man who had a satisfied smile on his face which either needed to be slapped or kissed. Instead words came out 

“So are you Usami-san.” 

Hiroki put his arms arounds him and started doing his imitation of a lap dance, which Fuyuhiko liked. At least it certainly sounded like he was enjoying it. 

And the next thing he knew it was 6:30 am and he was naked next to an equally naked Fuyuhiko in his massive California King ensconced in red silk sheets. Fuyuhiko was thankfully fast asleep and with any luck wouldn't wake up. 

Hiroki's head was pounding, and his clothing was scattered all over the room. Hiroki started to panic. What if that Sebastian guy came in here to clean or do whatever Sebastians did in huge mansions? He grabbed the pile and ran to the adjoining bathroom and managed to get dressed.

*******

Misaki was at the point of tears. Every time he had Professor Kamijou he was terrified something would get thrown at him. Didn’t this devil understand that the students in the class were mostly not Literature majors? Why did he have to read about Hikaru Genji anyway? Okay it was the first novel ever and it was written by a Japanese woman and that was neat but really who cared? And wasn’t it about how Genji slept with lots of people? That’s all that seemed to be happening.. Za Kan had a lot better plot and characterization. And exciting things happened in it!

His assignment - write a chapter where Genji dies because for some reason Murasaki forgot to write one. Misaki was stuck on the first paragraph. 

_Poor Genji was sick. In fact, he was about to die. It was time to write his death poem. That’s what people did back then. Genji was coughing up so much blood it was decorating his perfumed robes. He grabbed his inkstone and did whatever people did with inkstones to get them to work. ‘Dear children: Dear Reizei, my half-brother who’s really my child because I slept with my step-mother. Dear Kaoru, my child who isn’t really my child because some other idiot slept with one of my wives but hey your father’s dead so whatever, Dear Yuguri who’s really my son, maybe don’t have that mid-life crisis? Oh wait. There’s an Empress in there too. Oh yes. Hello daughter. I’m afraid I’m not available to live any longer.’_

“ARRRRRRGH!” Misaki yelled as he backspaced over the whole thing. “This assignment is STUPID!” 

“Eh? Can you maybe stop being so loud for once?” Mizuki complained from one of the other couches. Why was he here again? If Misaki saw him paw at Usagi again he’d scream. 

“Misaki?” 

Misaki gulped as he looked up. Akihiko looked even more beautiful again with those gorgeous eyes and staring worriedly at Misaki making him blush and feel embarrassed. Now he was making Usagi worry for no reason.

“It’s fine, Usagi. It’s just Professor Kamijou is so annoying. He doesn’t understand students at all!” 

“You mean Kamijou ChiChi?” 

“Kamijou _what_?

“Oops. I think I spoke too much. Never mind” 

“No way! You can’t just say something weird and then not explain!” 

“Let’s just say when we were in college, he visited my parent’s house looking for me, but wasn’t there. Like I’d spend the night in that haunted hellhole. But someone else was and my dear dear friend decided to spend the night with them.” 

Misaki’s eyes popped open. The devil professor with Usagi HaHa? No way! Although maybe he was being mean. His and Usagi’s age difference was large enough. Still. Usagi-HaHa!!!!

“I see you already figured it out.” 

“Uh… I mean… uh.... It happens… doesn’t it?” 

“My best friend sleeping with my father? I hope that didn’t happen often.” 

Misaki promptly spewed out his barley tea across the room. 

“Usagi-san! Why? Now every time I see the devil professor I’m going to think of… that! You’re going to give me nightmares.” 

“Oh. That’s not good. I’ll comfort you.” 

“I don’t need that kind of comfort!” 

“Can you just go to a room already?” Mizuki complained. 

“You can find a hotel, Mizuki,” Usagi barked. “Now, where were we?” 

“I have to write this essay. About Genji. He’s dying.” Usagi frowned.

“Well, yes. Everyone knows the Tale of Genji.” Knowing Usagi he probably read this when he was five. “Scholars disagree on whether a second author finished the novel. It does feel like two different stories. But if you want to get a better feel for Genji I have an excellent way of exploring.” 

“A what way of exploring? And why does it involve you picking me up? Where are you taking me?” Like he didn’t know. Like he wasn’t enjoying this. 

“Just be a good boy and stop complaining. Genji was famous for being a lover. Let’s get some hands on Genji learning now.” 

“Hands on _what_?” 

Hands proceeded to paw Misaki literally all over. Those huge cold hands Misaki loved so much. No. Hated. He let out an uncontrolled moan as hands went places they weren’t supposed to. Again. That Usagi was just like Genji. Sneaking behind curtains to enjoy the night with some unsuspecting Misaki - err woman. That pervert Usagi!

That unbelievably sexy Usagi. 

Later as he was falling asleep, he realized he still hadn’t finished the assignment. Due tomorrow. He was dead. Kamijou would be throwing books. And it was all Usagi’s fault!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not exactly sure who thought of this ship but somehow I was inspired by the challenge. 
> 
> Why? I have no idea. At least I don't write lemons. I don't know if the world could survive a Fuyuhiko x Hiroki lemon.


	2. Rashōmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bait is cast

**Fuyuhiko**

There were things in life Usami Fuyuhiko took for granted. Tanaka would continue to act normal no matter how many outrageous things he witnessed. Natsuko would refuse to sleep with him the same way she had for the past 19 years 3 months and 25 days. Fuyuhiko’s type would always be young, gorgeous, busty, female, and lacking in brain power.

But ever since he’d slept with that Hiro-kun he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He hadn’t felt like this in years. Apart from his youth he was everything his type wasn’t. He was too smart and too male. And yet nobody had ever given him a lap dance before. Well aside from women he’d hired. And he hadn’t had anyone in his bed in 19 years 3 months and 25 days. Not that he was keeping count. 

It had been surprisingly enjoyable, but that wasn’t a reason for him to be obsessing over this pouty lean boy. Maybe Natsuko had put something in his bottle of whiskey and he’d caught some sort of gay virus? Not like that was biologically possible. 

It made no sense though. He never had found men attractive before and in the odd times when he did become mildly excited at the sight of a young, gorgeous man it had been because of the woman he was with. It was completely out of character. 

It was also wrong. 

And it was good that he’d thought to add the boy’s contact information to his cell phone. That would come in handy. But first a quick phone call. 

“Fujiwara? You made the purchase? Excellent. Please have it sent to the following address.”

**Hiroki**

Akihiko wasn’t talking to him. Hiroki couldn’t blame him, but it had been a week. It wasn’t his fault. He had been drunk. Akihiko knew how he got when he was inebriated. How could he do this to him? It was bad enough he fell for his best friend, why did he have to suffer the humiliation of sleeping with their father as well? 

Okay, he enjoyed it, but that wasn’t the point!

He missed Akihiko dropping in uninvited; missed him taking him for granted. He was suffering from Akihiko withdrawal syndrome! And they’d been friends for how long now? and this had to be fixable. It was bad enough seeing him act ridiculous over that idiot Takahiro, but that disgusted horrified look on his face when Hiroki had told him. It still haunted him, and it wasn’t even Hiroki’s fault! 

Images flooded his brain reminding him of how he’d willingly sat on the older Usami’s lap. 

It really was his fault. Akihiko had every reason to be disgusted with him.

Whatever.

He had loads of homework to do. Plenty of people to think about. Shiga Naoya. Yosano Akiko. Tanizaki Junichiro. Enchi Fumiko. Dazai Osamu. People who mattered. Writers. 

And why did this guy call him Hiro-kun anyway? Even his grandparents didn’t do that. And how was that old man so built? Wait. How did that get in there?

He was halfway through an essay on the I-novel when he got the package. Odd. It wasn’t from his parents. The return address was unfamiliar. He opened it and gasped. A copy of _Rashōmon_ by Akutagawa Ryunosuke! And from the looks of it a first edition! He quickly checked the dates and confirmed its status. It was in pristine condition and had that beautiful antique book smell! Who could have sent a gift like this? It wasn’t his birthday. 

Oh. He recently met someone who could easily afford to send such a gift.

Usami. 

But he wouldn’t just send Hiroki a first edition Akutagawa randomly would he? 

A quick search in the padded envelope revealed that he would. 

_Hiroki-kun,_

_I enjoyed our time together a week ago. I happened to come across this and thought it might pique your interest. Perhaps we could get together over lunch sometime soon?_

_-Usami Fuyuhiko_

Hiroki went pale.

This was bad. 

No, it was good. First edition _Rashōmonthat_. 

Yes, he did. Hiroki felt his stomach do weird flip flops and the beginnings of an arousal.

This was ridiculous! He was a man of self-control. He would meet Usami-san for lunch at a restaurant, return the book - oh, did he have to? - and tell him it was a mistake, never to happen again. Because it was a mistake. A pleasurable mistake, but a mistake all the same. 

Or maybe he would just keep the book and pretend he never received it. No. That wouldn’t work. 

Why did this have to happen to him?

**Fuyuhiko**

Fuyuhiko smiled as he went through the dossier compiled for him on Kamijou Hiroki by Usami Search, the wholly owned subsidiary dedicated to detective work. Their employees were mostly retired Public Security Intelligence Agency people. The dossier had a complete biography as well as detailed GPS and phone records from the past month and on.

This boy didn’t do much or go far did he? 

He spent an extra-long time gazing at one of the photos included. The slightly long brown hair and that frown which seemed to be his default expression. His winter coat hid that surprisingly delicious lean body. Ah. He had been something. Could it be too odd to hope that he’d finally found the right one? Odder things had happened than a relationship between two mature adults and although Hiroki was barely legal, he was mature for his age. 

When he was a child his father used to take him fishing on the weekends. His father would talk more to the other salarymen he knew than fished but Fuyuhiko still learned the basics and those skills were applicable to so many other areas in life. Like this one. 

The Kamijou boy had taken the bait. Now, what would happen? 

Fuyuhiko couldn’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot, but somehow I got inspired again. 
> 
> (Why can't I get inspired to write something else???)


	3. Who Did You Meet Yesterday?

Fuyuhiko was like a different person in his suit jacket, tie and sunglasses, but knowing what was underneath the clothing still unnerved Hiroki as he approached Hiroki who was already seated at an outdoor cafe, Hiroki had chosen it because it was inexpensive and out of the way. The last thing he needed was for Akihiko to walk by and see them together. Also, if Fuyuhiko chose the place it would be an overpriced fancy restaurant and he’d already spent too much of his parental allowance on books. 

“Usami-san.”

“Hiro-kun.” What was wrong with him? Usami’s voice was so smooth and low and _what the actual hell was wrong with him_? 

“Usami-san, I received your present. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Thank you is a good start.” Fuyuhiko took off his sunglasses, and eye contact was important but maybe people shouldn’t hold their gaze _that_ long. Hiroki was starting to lose his nerve.

“However,” he continued slightly louder, “I can’t accept it.” 

Sadly, he dug into his book bag and took out the precious object ensconced in a shopping bag and placed it in front of the older man and continued. 

“I’m ashamed to say that when we met, I was inebriated. I sometimes act a little… odd when I’m drunk, so can we forget anything that happened?” 

“You tend to forget things like seducing innocent people?” 

“I don’t mean literally. I mean we can pretend it didn’t happen and eventually Akihiko will forget.” 

“You told Akihiko… about us?” _Us_? What was this us all of a sudden?

“It came out. He’s my best friend. Was my best friend. In retrospect, I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

Hiroki had been concentrating on his lap as he talked, but he felt his brows furrow angrily- was that guy laughing? What was his problem? 

“What’s so funny? He can’t stand me now. I just lost my only friend. You are the worst!” 

“You weren’t saying that two weeks ago.” 

“I said I was drunk then!” 

“Ah, but I wasn’t. And I haven’t stopped thinking about you since. You’re so interesting, Hiro-kun. I’m sure Akihiko will come around, although why you told him…” 

“Because I tell him everything, okay? He’s my best friend and it just came out!” 

“Maybe you need more people in your life.” As if to emphasize his point Hiroki started feeling a foot stroking his leg. He started panicking, but the tablecloth went to the floor and nobody could see anything. This was bad. And the foot was moving. Higher. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Fuyuhiko continued in that low sexy voice. “It’s a real nuisance. My schedule is grueling as the President of Usami Group, and yet I continue being distracted by thoughts of a certain irresponsible college student.” 

“Irresponsi- AHHHHHH!” Hiroki gasped out loud as Fuyuhiko’s foot met its intended goal. Discreetly, Hiroki stuck his hands underneath the tablecloth and removed the foot. 

“Don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” 

“You know exactly what I’m referring to. Didn’t anybody teach you not to touch something that didn’t belong to you?” 

“With enough money there’s nothing I can’t buy.” 

“I’m not for sale! Ugh! And to think people call me arrogant. You people are disgusting! Thinking you can buy people.” 

“I’m joking. I’m not seriously suggesting I’d buy you. I’m sorry. I just… look at you and I can’t stop myself.” 

“And that’s whose fault exactly?” 

“I was hoping you’d take your share of the responsibility.” 

“ _Hah_?” 

“You’re being so loud, Hiro-kun. Maybe we should go to a different location. A quieter one. There’s a lovely hotel nearby I have in my mind.” Why did he sound so sexy? And handsome. For an older guy that is. But he was seriously suggesting they go to a hotel in the middle of the day and do that now? What was that crap about how busy an executive he was?

“I can’t. I don’t want this.” 

“Your body tells a different story.” 

“That happens when people do _things_ to somebody!” he whispered angrily. “Without permission!” 

“You’re right. I should have asked, but it’s normal to need this type of attention - a little love. You’ve been neglected, haven’t you. It’s not fair. You’re so lonely. You work so hard. We’re two lonely people, Hiro-kun. Two adults. Why shouldn’t we comfort each other?” 

He _was_ working hard. And it was unbearable being in love with Akihiko all these years. Would it hurt anyone? Akihiko wouldn’t have to know. Hiroki shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. Why was this so confusing? He kept his focus on the table and mumbled an answer.

“I have to think about it.” 

“No problem, while you’re thinking, I’ll take care of the bill,” he pushed the bag over towards Hiroki, “Also, I hope you can accept my gift. A talented scholar like yourself should enjoy the best of everything. A purchase like this is nothing for me. Let me pamper you.” 

So close. The beautiful pristine _Rashōmon_ was in his grasp again. Wait. This was going completely the opposite of how it should go!

Still, why shouldn’t he have it? It was a gift. Didn’t he deserve it? 

But wasn’t this a bit like prostituting himself? No. He wasn’t going to sleep with Usami because of a ridiculous valuable perfect first edition _Rashōmon_. Usami was right. He was so wealthy he made Hiroki’s father look almost poor in comparison. He felt his stomach tighten a little as he put the book away. 

Fuyuhiko smiled when he came back and didn’t comment on the book’s disappearance.

“Don’t worry. I have everything we need,” he said as he gently took Hiroki’s hand and led them away from the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a take off on Kinou Nani Tabeta? (What Did You Eat Yesterday?)


	4. Confessions of a Literature Student

Hiroki used to wish his life were more interesting. Anything would be an improvement. Aliens transporting him to a new universe or maybe he’d discover he was really adopted, and his true parents were the King of Queen of some faraway place but they had no choice but to have him raised by another family to keep him safe from potential assassins. 

As he got older his fantasies matured. He started reading biographies of famous novelists and wondered why his life couldn’t be as eventful. Well maybe not Yukio Mishima’s. Seppuku was vastly overrated. Now a boring life of scholarship and solitude sounded so comforting.A stable life where you knew where you’d be for the most part. A scheduled life. He was still leading a scheduled life, even if some of it was hidden from him a lot of the time.

He and Usami met once or twice a week - each time at a different location. A driver would contact him the night before. It never conflicted with his school schedule. The one-sided conversations were all similar:

“Kamijou-san, the car will arrive to pick you up at 7:30pm in front of your apartment building” or “The car will arrive at 4:30pm. You will be going on an overnight trip so pack accordingly.” 

Then they’d hang up before Hiroki could respond.

Their activities never varied. Fuyuhiko would show up after Hiroki arrived, then they would have a meal. The closer they got to dessert the hungrier Fuyuhiko looked. And then he would lick his lips and say he couldn’t wait for dessert. By the third time this happened Hiroki was ready to scream. Did he enjoy being clichéd? If he weren’t so aroused Hiroki would have complained by now. Every time he came back home, he decided he wouldn’t do this anymore, and yet each time the car showed up he waited eagerly.

Was it Fuyuhiko's sweet low voice telling him everything he wanted to hear? Or maybe their discussions afterward? How did this man know so much? And his stamina! 

Yet it was so wrong. What if Akihiko found out? 

He nervously waited on the sidewalk holding a small duffle bag. They’d never gone away for an entire weekend before. Good thing the term had just ended. Maybe they could stop at a bookstore.

Last time was magical. Fuyuhiko had gotten them the penthouse suite at the Teito hotel and the view was spectacular, not that they’d spent much time looking at it. 

Nobody had ever talked to him the way Fuyuhiko. Nobody would probably ever talk to him that way. He felt needed, cared for and yet why did he also feel confused?

_“Hiro-kun, I’ve never felt like this before.”_

_"Hiro-kun, you’re nothing like anyone I’ve ever met. You’re so precious.”_

_"Kamijou-san?"_

_Hiroki jolted as he looked up. The driver had arrived. He got in the car and to his surprise Fuyuhiko was in the back seat._

_“Nice shirt, Hiro-kun.”_

_Hiroki frowned and blushed._

_“It’s nothing really.” Hiroki had only spent over an hour of tense decision making before he chose that brown tee-shirt and black jeans._

_They ended up in Hakone. Hiroki recognized the area from when he tagged along once with his father on a company trip a couple of years earlier._

_The whole time in the car Usami’s hands were wandering. The driver didn’t seem to notice, or maybe this was a regular thing for him?_

_“I’m so hungry today, Hiro-kun. What about you,” Fuyuhiko murmured._

_Hiroki gulped. “Uh… not particularly.”_

_“Are you sure?” Was he one of those people who loved doing things in front of others?_

_“Usami-san, we’re not alone!” Hiroki whispered._

_“I am aware. Ignore it. As far as I’m concerned we’re alone.”_

_What did that mean? That his driver didn’t count? Couldn’t he wait? Why was he doing this? It was getting too intense. If he didn’t stop soon-_

_“Stop. Please. I can’t.” Hiroki heard a quiet voice plead and only after realized it was him._

_Fuyuhiko removed his hand._

_“You should have stopped me earlier. I hope you enjoyed your appetizer.”_

_Fuyuhiko started talking about the area as if nothing had happened. Hiroki tried to get his breathing back to normal, but _What the hell was that?_ _

_It was only later - after all the activity and dinner and then time in the onsen which was just another excuse for more activity, that Usami fell asleep he was able to think. How did a man who had to be close to 50 have so much stamina?_

_Hiroki quietly slipped on his yukata and got off from the futon. He tried to ignore his aching hips and his scratches and bites. Something was wrong. Maybe he just needed fresh air._

_Tonight had been different somehow. What was it? He seemed to talk more. It was almost nonstop. And he was a bit rougher, too. But he was also so sweet._

__“You need this, Hiro-kun. I just want you to be happy.”_ _

__“There’s nobody else who cares about you the way I do, Hiro-kun. Forget everything else but me.”_ _

__All this ‘Hiro-kun’ talk was starting to get to him._ _

__“Are you okay over there?”_ _

__Hiroki jumped. No. Not now. They’d just had their second round an hour ago. He needed a break! But even though the man approaching him was at least as tall as Fuyuhiko, he was younger - much younger and he had a sweet smile._ _

__“Sorry. I didn’t mean to shock you. I love being out here at night. It’s so relaxing.”_ _

__“It’s fine. You just surprised me. I wasn’t expecting anyone.”_ _

__“I’m sorry. My name is Kusama. I work here, well, until next week. I’m moving to Tokyo. I couldn’t sleep. I guess I’m excited about my move.”_ _

__“Oh? I’m from Tokyo. Are you moving for university?”_ _

__“I wish! Unfortunately, I never went to high school. I still would have to take an entrance exam. I can’t really afford cram school tuition though, so I’ll have to get a job first. Are you in university?”_ _

__“I’m finishing my third year in Literature at Teito.”_ _

__“Wow. That’s impressive. ‘I know it’s not my business, but I noticed you seem upset. It might help to talk to somebody you don’t know. I hope I’m not being too forward.”_ _

__Hiroki felt like yelling, but something about Kusama’s voice seemed so genuine and sweet. It was a different kind of sweet than Fuyuhiko’s. No that wasn’t right. Fuyuhiko had shared so much tonight._ _

___“You don’t know how much you’ve changed my life, Hiroki”_ _ _

__This was wrong. He shouldn’t be here. What if Fuyuhiko woke up?_ _

__“That’s nice of you, but I’m fine. Good luck with cram school.”_ _

__He ran off in a daze to the safety of the only person who would ever love him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a take off of _Confessions of a Mask_ by Yukio Mishima 
> 
> And just to be clear I do not condone Fuyuhiko's behavior in this story at all.


	5. The Voyeur of Dawn

Hiroki didn’t know what was worse - an angry Akihiko or an apologetic one. The angry was horrible. But the apologetic one... not much better. Still, after weeks of no contact it had been good to get the call and had come over. 

“Hiroki, I was wrong. It just surprised me. No, it disgusted me.” Akihiko winced. “But you’re still my friend and when I thought it over more, I was mostly worried for you. But that was just one time, right?” 

“One time? Oh yes. Of course. I was drunk.” Hiroki smiled and moved in his seat uncomfortably.

Yes. Just drunk. Aside from the other thirty times when he wasn’t. But Fuyuhiko had been so persistent about not telling Akihiko. Not that he’d make that mistake again.

“Good. I’m relieved. He’s the type who could easily hurt someone and not even notice.” 

“What are you talking about? A harmless old man like him?” He adjusted his collar. How could Akihiko live in such a hot apartment? 

Akihiko looked at him oddly.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re acting weird.” 

“I’m fine. But I’d feel more comfortable if _somebody_ would put on his air conditioner.” 

“Air conditioner? In this weather? Maybe check your temperature. It’s got to be 10 degrees out.” 

“Obviously, I’m joking with you. You didn’t realize,” Hiroki laughed nervously and was probably sounding strange. Akihiko would know he was backpedaling and then become suspicious and find out the truth and if he told the truth Fuyuhiko would find out and if he found out…

“Oi. Not to be annoying but shouldn't you take better care of yourself? Are eating properly?” 

“Of course, I’m eating properly! I don’t need to hear something like that especially from someone like you! When’s the last time you even did the dishes?” 

“Sorry. You’re right. At least you got out of that messed up situation with my father. He’s bad news.” 

Hiroki scratched the back of his neck and laughed. 

“Yeah, that’s a good thing.” 

Akihiko rubbed his hands together like he was happy to be finished with that subject. 

Hiroki started walking towards his apartment. Too bad he couldn't have asked Akihiko to elaborate on his statements about his father, but it would have sounded suspicious. It didn’t mean anything. Hiroki knew Akihiko had a horrible relationship with his father, so of course he’d say something like that. 

And for the first time in years, he had been with Akihiko and not felt that intense pain and sadness. No more horrifying one-sided crush that would never get fulfilled. He’d suspected he was over Akihiko for a few weeks now, but it was so obvious now that he’d just been with him and felt calm the entire time. It was such a relief. Now they could be friends again. Everything was back to normal. Okay, most people’s version of normal didn’t include getting hot and heavy with their best friend’s father. But it’s not like it was illegal. They were both adults. And if he felt a tad nauseous it was only because he was a horrible liar. 

_Bad news._

Akihiko’s voice echoed in his brain. 

That simply was untrue. Fuyuhiko was kind, generous and loving. And if he sometimes acted inappropriately in public that was just… his way of showing his excitement.

Hiroki frowned up at the sky on his walk back to his apartment. Why was it so hot? Akihiko had it wrong. It had to be more like 16 degrees. 

Crap. Someone was calling. If it was the driver, he’d just say he was unavailable. He had two essays to finish and fifty pages of reading to do. How as he even going to do that? He’d never said no before!

“Hello?” 

“Hiro-kun.” No, he didn’t just get aroused from somebody's voice.

“Hiro-kun? Are you there?” 

“Uh. Sorry. You’ve never called me before. I wasn’t expecting it.” 

“How remiss of me.” 

“You’re a busy man. it’s understandable. Your responsibilities come first.” 

“You are so sweet, Hiro-kun. I’m calling because I bought a gift for you, but it needs to be delivered.” 

“Delivered?” 

“Ah, yes. It’s a special chair. It got excellent reviews and I'd supposed to be beneficial for students. Unfortunately, they can only deliver it tomorrow between one and three. You won’t need to be there, though. I made arrangements with your landlord.” 

“Oh. You don’t have to do that.” 

“Ah, but I want to. You deserve it.” 

“Oh. Thank you.” 

What a surprising but sweet gesture. The restricted delivery time seemed strange but what did he know about furniture deliveries? What he needed was a tall strong coffee to help him get through his assignments.

At the cafe, it took a moment for him to recognize the tall handsome man taking orders as the young guy who he met at the onsen in Hakone. It appeared he had managed to move to Tokyo. It didn’t seem like he recognized Hiroki at first, until he got his order. Something was scrawled on the back of the receipt. 

_Would it be possible for us to speak? I’m off in two hours. -Kusama Nowaki_

Included was his phone number. 

Advice turned out to be more like begging for free tutoring. Free tutoring. Like he had time for that. Maybe if his social calendar hadn’t suddenly expanded it would have worked but now? What if he scheduled a session and then Fuyuhiko scheduled his own session and it conflicted? 

Still, Kusama sounded serious and offered to bring practice exams he’d worked on to show he was hardworking. He seemed like a bright young man and if Hiroki could help him fulfill his dreams of working as an emergency pediatrician instead of as a barista, shouldn’t he? But the guy would have to work. He didn’t put up with any slacking off. This would be a good teaching experience. 

And it would be nice talking to someone younger for a change. Not that it wasn’t exciting being with someone mature and experienced. It was… different.

And it could be something to tell Mom in his weekly phone call since he couldn't exactly tell her about Fuyuhiko. He imagined the conversation:

“Did you meet a nice girl, yet Hiroki?” 

“Well actually I'm seeing a man old enough to be my father and, oh, he’s our next-door neighbor and Dad even plays golf with him on occasion.” 

Yeah. That conversation was never happening. 

That new chair Fuyuhiko gave him had been the best present. Well aside from all those first editions. And the only reason he got it was because he thought of Hiroki. 

_He’s the type who could easily hurt someone and not even notice_

Ridiculous. Akihiko was biased because of his bad relationship. Fuyuhiko would never hurt him.

**Fuyuhiko**

Spring. The warmth and the sakura blossoms filled his heart. But it wasn’t just spring it was something else. He hadn’t felt this way since… When had he felt this way? Maybe when he first fell in love with Natsuko? Or maybe it was before when Haruka chose him or when she told him she was pregnant with Haruhiko perhaps?

Just thinking of that serious young man made him smile. 

It had been years since he felt this close to somebody in such an intense way. 

It’s too bad he couldn’t just steal the boy and keep him locked up at the house. But no. Alas. That would make for a very unhappy Hiro-kun.

Still, he was so delectable. And so simple to play with. He responded almost too nicely. 

This boy didn’t realize just how much Fuyuhiko had fallen for him. How much he needed him. 

He also didn’t know that when his new chair arrived, it came with tiny surveillance cameras which were installed in the entryway, the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom. 

Fuyuhiko wouldn't want to take away Hiro-kun’s freedom, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t observe him, just to make sure he was safe.

It seemed like Hiro-kun didn’t cook or clean much, existed on what looked like convenience store food or take out and lived primarily at his desk either reading or working on his laptop. And how was it possible for a college student to look that sexy? And it wasn’t just because Fuyuhiko knew a secret side to him. Although that was part of it. That cute sexy pout or how he had this funny habit of talking to himself was too delicious.

Watching Hiro-kun was better entertainment than tv. It also led to other relaxation techniques which helped him sleep better at night. 

And after another grueling weeklong trip to their European branches all he wanted was to see his Hiro-kun. Soon they'd meet in person, but tonight he’d get a sneak peek; an appetizer, if you will. 

His anticipatory smile turned into a frown. Sitting in Hiro-kun’s chair was another man with black hair. What the hell was Hiro-kun letting somebody else sit in his special chair? 

He managed to unclench his fists as he kept staring at the videos. How… interesting… of Hiro-kun not to tell him about whoever this guy was who was handsome and so young too.

This couldn’t be happening. Maybe he was a student he was working with. That had to be it. And the reason Hiro-kun hadn’t told him was because he didn’t think it was important. That made a lot of sense. 

And yet. 

And yet such a younger man… something like that could easily lead to a closer relationship. 

He flung some papers on the floor and stood up. 

“No!” he yelled out aloud.

Why… why was this happening? 

This was the first time he ever fell in love with someone in years and yet every time they left him. 

Haruka. 

Natsuko. 

_NO!_

He let another pile of papers and a staple crash to floor. 

This time would be different.

He took a deep breath and another. He was over-reacting. The solution was simple and so close with just one phone call. 

He dialed and watched as Hiroki on his computer look so sweet as he rushed from one screen onto another. 

“Usami-san?” 

“Haru-kun. Did I catch you at a bad time? You seem a little breathless.” 

“Uh… I’m just tutoring a teenager. He’s trying to get into university I think for social work? He’s working hard and I figured it would be a good teaching experience for later.” 

“Wow. You're so kindhearted. I'm impressed."

“It’s not that big a deal. Just a second.” Hiroki peeked out of the door. “Kusama, go onto the next page. I’ll check your work after I finish with this phone call - Sorry about that, Usami-san.” 

“That’s alright. I’m interrupting you. How did you meet him,” Fuyuhiko asked as he grabbed a notepad and a pan and wrote down _Kusama._

“It’s funny. We met at the onsen. I couldn't sleep and went for a walk. He was working there. I mentioned I was a student at university. He ended up moving here and works at a cafe near my apartment. Don’t worry. I make sure he works hard, and I give him a lot of homework. I’m making sure he doesn’t waste my time.” 

“Ah. Well, that’s good. I wouldn’t want anyone to take advantage of your kindness.” _Worked at the onsen in Hakone now at a cafe near Kamijou’s apartment._ he scribbled. Perfect. 

“No worries. He seems like a decent sort. I better go.” Fuyuhiko smiled as screen Hiroki ran his fingers through his hair and shifted the way he did when he wasn’t sure how to say something. “I missed you.” 

“As did I. You should get a call soon about our next meeting where we can… catch up.” 

“Ah… okay. Thank you, Usa- Fuyuhiko-san.” 

“Have a wonderful evening, Hiro-kun.” 

“You too.” 

Fuyuhiko sighed contentedly and dialed another number. 

Time for Fujiwara from Usami search to be given a new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from another Mishima book. Temple of Dawn because the main characters is a voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not exactly sure who thought of this ship but somehow I was inspired by the challenge. 
> 
> Why? I have no idea. At least I don't write lemons. I don't know if the world could survive a Fuyuhiko x Hiroki lemon.


End file.
